Audio data may be transmitted through wires between an audio device (such as microphones and speakers) and a computer. Such an approach may become cumbersome since the wires may become tangled as the audio device is moved, for example, to adjust the orientation or location of the audio device. Audio data may also be transmitted wirelessly between audio devices and a computer. Such wireless communications may however be intercepted.